


Better Off Dead

by Chopin



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: character death - Warning, gore - Warning, suicidal ideation - Warning, violence - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopin/pseuds/Chopin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets killed in battle for real. Hulk is beyond inconsolable, can't understand where Metal Man went, goes berserk when it's clear he's not coming back, and has to be put in the cage repeatedly. Sometimes he does revert to Bruce, who is numb and flat, but whose own grief is clear because his control over Hulk is pretty much shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17211191#t17211191).

Author: [](http://adellin-cabbie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adellin-cabbie.livejournal.com/)**adellin_cabbie**  
Fandom: The Avengers  
Title: Better Off Dead  
Major Characters: Tony Stark, Hulk  
Background Characters: Captain America, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner  
Pairing: Gen  
Rating: PG- 13  
Warnings: character death, gore, violence, suicidal ideation  
Notes: Written for [this prompt here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17211191#t17211191).

Prompt:

__**Bruce/Tony or Bruce & Tony, + Hulk: Hulk as outlet of grief [warning: character death, total angst]**

Tony gets killed in battle for real. Hulk is beyond inconsolable, can't understand where Metal Man went, goes berserk when it's clear he's not coming back, and has to be put in the cage repeatedly. Sometimes he does revert to Bruce, who is numb and flat, but whose own grief is clear because his control over Hulk is pretty much shattered.

Would kinda love if this led to some unexpected Hulk/team bonding because he's pretty much expressing what everyone feels.

Just want ALL THE ANGST for this one ;______;

 

The Avengers rushed towards Iron Man’s crash site, some maneuvering around rubble while others, like the Hulk, just plowed through.

Steve sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the carnage. 

The suit was in tatters, ribbons, and red of both metal and man were pooled around Tony’s prone body. 

His back was leaning against a large piece of rubble, something from what was once a wall. Pipes were sticking out from it at odd angles, and Tony had just barely missed getting stabbed by them.

Tony’s legs were obviously broken, but the worst bit was the hole - the gaping hole severing Tony completely in half. His organs were clearly visible, and the one hand that wasn’t limp on the ground was trying fruitlessly to keep Tony’s intestines from sliding to the floor.

Tony’s dulled eyes rolled up to see his team, and he gave a shallow grin.

“Hey guys.” His voice was so weak, cracking every other syllable, “What’s hanging?”

Even Natasha gasped in shock upon seeing Tony. Thor had to look away. Clint collapsed to his knees and vomited.

The Hulk was the only one to move forward. He dropped next to Tony, his expression one of confusion.

“Metal Man hurt.” The green giant observed.

Tony coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth, “No shit.”

The Hulk carefully raised his hand, using the pad of his index finger to brush Tony’s hair from his eyes. “Banner help Metal Man.” 

Tony shock his head, “Won’t help.” Tony gave the Hulk a weak grin, “You’re… my best friend, Hulk.” Tony gasped for breath, “You know that? My best friend.”

“Banner Tony friend too.” Hulk agreed.

“And Hulk.” Tony corrected easily, “Hulk’s Tony’s friend too. Always.”

The Hulk was frowning again, obviously sensing something was up. “Metal Man hurt, but no want Banner. Why? Metal Man keep secrets from Hulk?” 

Tony shook his head, “I’m just going away, Big Green.” Tony sniffed, ignoring the persistent tears at his eyes, “For a really long time.”

“How long?” Hulk demanded at once.

“I love ya, big guy. Both of you. Don’t you ev-“ Tony coughed, “ev-“ more blood dribbled down his chin to accompany the coughing before Tony’s eyes grew fogged. The hand at his stomach moved to hang onto the Hulk’s giant hand, which had been resting beside him. 

Tony sent Hulk a pained grin, a wink, and then his face slackened, the grip loosened, and Tony was gone.

Hulk poked Tony gently in the shoulder, but when Tony’s upper body listed sideways before falling completely off his waist, Hulk knew something wasn’t right.

He tried to put Tony back to rights, picking him up and piecing him back together like he had been before his complete stillness, but Tony just wouldn’t stay as he had been.

Hulk grew more panicked, more fearful, more angry with every try; before eventually roaring in frustration and running his fist through the nearest semi-standing wall, burying Tony’s bottom half beneath the collapsing rubble. 

Hulk pulled Tony’s top half to his lap and curled around him, his face crumpling in confusion and grief. He knew Tony was gone, but Tony was also with him in his lap, and beneath the wall. He didn’t understand. 

Steve, tears rolling down his cheeks, approached the green giant cautiously. “Hulk?” he questioned.

“Metal Man not move.”

Steve bit his lip, holding back his grief just long enough so he could deal with Banner’s other half, “Yes, Tony isn’t moving.”

When Steve got close enough to circle around the Hulk and face him head on, Steve saw that the Hulk was stroking Tony’s face with his pinkie finger as carefully as he’d ever seen the Hulk do. 

Big tears rolled down the Hulk’s cheeks.

“Where Metal Man go?” the Hulk sniffed and glared at Steve before repeating in a firmer voice, “Where Tony Go?”

“He’s dead.”

Steve whipped around to see Natasha approaching, her eyes red and slightly puffy, but otherwise showing no grief. Her face was ever the mask.

Hulk curled further around Tony’s body, “Hulk keep Tony safe!” the Hulk persisted, “Where Tony go? Hulk save Tony!” But it was too late.

“You can’t. “ Steve let the tears flow down his face with a sob, “Tony’s not in there anymore.” He explained, “He’s gone. Forever, Hulk, and he’s never coming back.”

Hulk looked down at Tony before looking back up at Steve, “Hulk have Tony.” He lifted Tony up a bit better for Steve to see, “Where Tony?”

Clint put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “He doesn’t understand, Cap.” He realized through grief’s haze, “What now?”

“Tony’s dead, Hulk!” Natasha shrieked suddenly, “He got smashed!”

Hulk’s vision narrowed, “Smash Tony?” He looked down at Tony as if seeing him for the first time, “Tony no smashed!” He persisted, arguing against the obvious.

“Smashed!” She screamed at him, loud and shrill, “He’s smashed, you stupid monster! Smashed!” She screamed again, her façade broken, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed. She fell to her knees and screamed again and again, gripping her hair tight with her fists.

“Tony smashed.” There was a pause, but then Hulk’s expression firmed. Then he was in the air, with Tony’s body (or half of it anyway), before anyone could blink. One could hear the roar six states away. No amount of shouting brought the Hulk back.

Reports were heard of the Hulk since then, though never of Banner or Tony. The Hulk was destroying whole cities, small countries, villages, and schools. Anything he could touch was demolished with vengeance. 

Everyone was guilty for Tony’s death, as far as the Hulk was concerned, and everyone was going to pay for their crime.

When SHIELD and the other Avengers finally tracked the Hulk down, they found him, or rather Banner, in Mongolia’s mountains. Tony’s body, which had been rather well-preserved in his death, held tightly in Bruce’s emaciated arms. 

When the Avengers approached, they found that Bruce was awake, as his eyes were open, but unmoving. He was unaware, silent, and weeping. 

He was like that most days after being found and viciously violent on others. 

Steve hadn’t just lost one friend that day. He’d lost two. And he’d give his life to get them back and make things right. 

But life wasn’t a movie. 

It didn’t always end ‘happily ever after’. 

It wasn’t always worth living.

Sometimes you were better off dead.

  
  
  
\- Fin

 

 


End file.
